


Days in the Life of Huntbastian (The Totally Unprompted Stories)

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Drug Use, Flash!Sebastian, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unprompted drables and one shots for Huntbastian :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Flash!Sebastian.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing I think and a suicide attempt (not much detail though)

Sebastian arrives his dorm room after lacrosse practice exhausted, not because it had been physically exerting it had just been  _so damn difficult_ to keep his new found powers under control while doing laps. He had actually had to slow himself down to what he felt like was walking speed and even then he had still finished all thirty laps about half an hour quicker than the rest of the team. 

He tosses his gear on the floor, half expecting Hunter to bitch to him about being messy, but Hunter doesn’t seem to be paying any attention his eyes glued to the tiny screen in front of him. 

“Hey Hunt whatcha watching?” Sebastian asks curiously, plopping himself down an arm’s length from Hunter on the bed.

“Just the news” Hunter mumbles clearly distracted

“In other news the masked vigilante known as The Flash strikes again, this time saving a young girl from being hit by a car. The hero picked up the 8 year old girl with inhuman speed and placed her on the edge of the road, out of the path of a car that was coming at her at over 100 miles per hour, both police and scientists are baffled by the incident but with all the good he has done nobody could possibly complain”

Sebastian fights the urge to smile like a complete idiot, which would give him away completely. 

“God what a smartass don’t you think?” says Hunter bitterly

 _Ouch_.

To say that Sebastian was slightly offended would be an understatement; Hunter’s words cut him deeply. His silly little crush on Hunter had been raging for over a month now and he had stupidly hoped that the masked vigilante would impress Hunter. 

“What’s wrong with The Flash? He saved that little girl’s life” Sebastian asks, in an attempt to defend himself

“I just don’t see what all the fuss is about I mean everyone is practically swooning over him,” sighs Hunter 

“I bet you would be if he saved you” 

“Please” Hunter scoffs “As if anyone would need to save  _me_ ”

“You never know Hunt”

Sebastian doesn’t do anything particularly heroic for the next week or so but continues to bring up The Flash constantly hoping to change Hunters mind. However with each time he brings it up Hunter just shrugs it off, insulting the hero and teasing Sebastian for “being so obsessed” while occasionally joking that The Flash should be Sebastian’s next hookup.

_He’s encouraging selfcest. Smooth Sebastian. Real smooth.  Totally sweeping Hunter off his feet here._

Then one afternoon Nick invites them both to a Warbler party in the common room. Hunter ends up turning the invitation into a lecture about how he is captain and they are  _never_  allowed to plan a party without his permission again, however he will let slide  _this once,_ Sebastian however just rolls his eyes at Hunter’s speech and says they’ll be there and he’ll bring the booze.

Sebastian get’s a lecture too, this time about how Hunter can speak for himself but Sebastian just spends the whole lecture admiring Hunter’s blue eyes.

The party is fairly small and Sebastian spends most of his time being an idiot with a very drunk Nick and Jeff while Hunter sits alone in the corner with a beer sipping it slowly as he stares into space.

Smash.

Hunter suddenly drops the beer, the glass shattering and the drink spilling on to the carpet and before anyone but Sebastian (who had occasionally been staring at Hunter dreamily) could notice was bolting out of the rehearsal room. Sebastian quickly excused himself from drunken Nick and Jeff before rushing to follow him out of the choir room and into the hallway. Hunter goes towards the staircase that leads up to the roof, Sebastian following silently and unknown a few feet behind him. Sebastian goes up the stairs onto the roof stopping in the doorway to watch Hunter and figure out what the hell he was doing on the roof. He watches as Hunter moved closer towards the edge of the building and closer and closer and-

_Oh god he’s going to jump._

The realization hits Sebastian like a tone of bricks and without some much as a second thought Sebastian sprints back down the stairs, using his inhuman speed and not even caring if anyone sees him as he runs. He is in their dorm is within a second, tearing it apart until he finds his costume and ripping his clothes off with enough speed that they tear before slipping into the suit and mask. Then with the same speed he’s back running through the Dalton corridor, up the flight of stairs and onto the roof, praying that Hunter hasn’t done it yet. He’s in luck; Hunter is near the edge of the building staring down at the ground, his back to Sebastian. 

“Don’t do it” Sebastian as The Flash calls out without even thinking

Hunter turns around abruptly and Sebastian almost dies, Hunters eyes are puffy and his face is marked with tear tracks as he sends Sebastian a dirty look.

“Oh no don’t  _you_  dare try and fucking talk me down” Hunter spits angrily

“Why not?” Sebastian asks calmly, taking a step closer to the other boy

“I don’t  _want_  to be talked down just leave me to die to peace,” Hunter growls

“You know I can’t do that,” says Sebastian, hoping that maybe if he can keep Hunter talking it might give him enough time to get him away from the edge

“God wouldn’t Sebastian just be having a fucking fieldtrip right now” Hunter says bitterly “ _The Flash_ trying to save  _me_ ”

“Whose Sebastian?” Sebastian asks, trying to play dumb

“The biggest member of your fan club and my best friend”

“I bet he wouldn’t want you to do this you know” Sebastian tries to reason

“Bullshit” Hunter snaps

“You don’t know that,” says Sebastian

“You don’t know anything,” Hunter quips

“Then enlighten me” Sebastian encourages

“Fine I’m gay” Hunter blurts out

“There’s nothing wrong with that, I’m gay” says Sebastian comfortingly as he ignores the inappropriate leap his hearts does at the confession.

“But my parents will hate me if I tell them and he doesn’t fucking want me anyway”

“Whose he?” Sebastian asks, his stomach suddenly dropping in a stupid ridiculously inappropriate way

“I’m in love with Sebastian and he doesn’t want me” Hunter sighs 

_Wait what?_

“Again you don’t know that” Sebastian says softly “You don’t really want to do this” Sebastian continues taking another step closer “Come on Hunt don’t do this”

Hunter’s eyes suddenly widen and Sebastian’s blood runs cold as he realizes the slip up.

Hunter steps backwards and with one last look goes to throw himself off the rooftop, Sebastian speeds towards him getting there just before gravity kicks in and pulls Hunter backwards with so much force that he goes toppling forwards back onto the roof top and into Sebastian’s chest making them both fall over. The lay there, Hunter tangled in Sebastian’s arms as Hunter looks into his eyes.

“Thank you” Hunter whispers softly

In the spur of the moment Sebastian begins to lean in to kiss the other boy, their lips only inches when suddenly he feels Hunter rip off the mask with a small gasp.

“Sebastian” Hunter breathes

“What gave me away?”

“Only you call me Hunt,” whispers Hunter “Oh my god I can’t believe I told you that I-“

And Sebastian cuts Hunter off with a gentle kiss. 

 


	2. Cheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

“Did you guys hear?” Jeff asks as he joins the group of gossiping Warblers before rehearsal in Dalton’s choir room.

“Hear about what?” asks Trent eagerly

“Hunter and Sebastian, they broke up,” Jeff sighs sadly, taking a seat with the group of boys

“Really?” bursts out Thad in surprise

“Yea, you’ll never guess how though,” Nick continues

“How?” asks Craig

“Hunter cheated,” explains Nick

“Wait  _Hunter_ was the cheater?” says Criss in disbelief

“Oh yea but here’s the worst part, it was with a  _girl_ ” Jeff says, scowling as he says the word girl.

“He’s bi?” asks Brandon

“Nope he came out as gay, Sebastian walked in on the two in bed together, dumped Hunter’s sorry ass on the spot,” admits Nick

“And he bloody well should have, the tosser” spits Will, a new English exchange student with a thick accent

“I heard Sebastian has gone completely off the rails” Marshal pipes up

“Yea he has, he doesn’t coop with being hurt well,” confirms Nick with a grimace

“Well Harry from the lacrosse team told me that a friend of his was in some group orgy and guess who else was there,” announces Thomas

“Oh my god” gasps Trent

“Gross” mumbles Thad

“I heard him, James and Michael had a threesome” Reed says grinning

“Not true!” squeals James

“Ok yea that was kind of true” confesses Michael earning a glare from James

“Look guys as gorgeous and tempting as Sebastian is we can’t take advantage of him like this,” Nicks reasons “ He’s in a delicate place right now and trying to solve his problems with sex and we can’t-” 

Hunter storming through the door, angrily slamming it behind him as he stalks into the choir room interrupts Nick’s speech.

“The mothers meeting is over, rehearsal starts now” he snaps leaning against the bookcase at the front of the room, his arms crossed.

“Where’s Sebastian?” asks Craig feigning innocence

Hunter glares at Craig icily.

“Sebastian’s not coming” answers Hunter dryly

“Why?” persists Will accusingly

“Because he’s just not” Hunter bites through his teeth

Majority of the Warblers are glaring at Hunter by this point and Hunter glares back just as venomously. The tense silence continues until Hunter finally lets out a deep breath, running his hand through is light brown hair as his expression softens.

“Alright I know, you’ve all heard the gossip,” he finally says weakly

“Really Hunter? A  _chick_? Did you seriously try to walk  _back into the closet_?” says Reed in disbelief

“Come on man” Brandon whines

“That’s low” spits Criss

“Dude” groans James

“ENOUGH!” Hunter suddenly roars startling the Warblers into silence “That’s enough” he repeats quietly to himself

The room stays silent as the Warblers stare at him with wide eyes.

“I’m only going to say this once, so you better all goddamn listen” says Hunter harshly “Yes Sebastian and I broke up, yes he dumped my sorry fucking ass right there and then, yes I slept with a girl and yes I cheated on him with said girl, no I don’t have any feelings for her in fact she has pretty much confirmed my fear that yes, I’m gay and yes I’m in love with Sebastian which does a whole lot of bloody use now doesn’t it?” he continues “ Yes, I fucked up big time I get it and you have every right to hate me but because we only have a few weeks left till Regionals you will have to deal me but yes, after that I will be resigning from position as Captain of the Warblers and to answer your final nagging fucking question yes, Sebastian will be reinstated as Captain, I will make sure of it myself”

The room stays silent, heads still reeling from Hunter’s sudden outburst of information.

“Anything else about my private life you would like to know?” Hunter spits angrily

Trent obnoxiously puts his hand up, making all the Warblers turn to stare at him in confusion.

“Yes Trent?” says Hunter with an exasperated sigh

“Why did you hurt Sebastian if your loved him and not that girl?”

The words seemed to die in Hunter throat as he stood there, his mouth gaping open resembling that of a fish.

“I’m here bitches! I’d be sorry I’m late but I’m really not”

That is when Sebastian decides to stride into the choir room; his uniform disheveled and his eyes covered by black designer sunglasses as he flashes all the Warblers a flirty smile.

“You see, I’ve spent all morning nursing this awful hangover and then just as I was walking over here I ran into Harry and well you know how Harry is with me,” says Sebastian grinning while practically ignoring Hunter who was still leaning on the book case dumbfounded

The Warblers sat and waited, for the yelling, for the screaming, for the fighting that used to come with Sebastian being late because of a hangover back before they were dating. But there was none. Hunter just stood there passively as Sebastian took his seat as co-captain at the front of the choir room.

“He was with us last night, how could he have a hangover?” Jeff whispers to Nick as the rehearsal finally begins, some of the boys moving over to a group around Sebastian to be helped with choreography. 

“Jeff he doesn’t have a hangover”

“But then why does he have the sunnies?”

“He’s been crying Jeff, I went in to see him this morning” Nick sighs sadly “He doesn’t want Hunter to know how hurt he is so he’s hiding the puffy eyes and pretending he has been out drinking”

“Shit” swears Jeff

“Yea shit indeed”

The rest of the Warbler rehearsal is uneventful; Sebastian on one side of the room helping the majority of the Warblers with Hunter ridiculously complicated dance and Hunter on the other side cleaning up harmonies with another smaller group of Warblers. Neither one of them spoke to each other, Hunter occasionally stealing longing looks in Sebastian’s direction only to be coldly ignored. It wasn’t until Hunter was dismissing rehearsal that he actually addressed Sebastian directly.

“Could my co-captain please stay behind for a minute?”

Not a single Warbler in the room missed the word “ _my_ ”, quickly streaming outside the room to eavesdrop from the safety of outside the door.  Nick and Jeff shot Sebastian sympathetic looks as they follow the crowd, seriously concerned about what Hunter had to say.  Everyone huddles outside of the rehearsal room, pressing their ears to the wooden door in the hope they could pick up what was being said. 

“Is there something I can help you with Captain?” they hear Sebastian ask calmly, as if talking to a teacher

“Bas you can call me Hunter, you know you can,” says Hunters voice softly

“Is there something I can help you with  _Hunter_ ” Sebastian repeats, stressing on Hunter’s name.

“Why are you hung-over?” Hunter asks

“The same reason why most people are, I drunk a bit” he answers condescendingly

“Did you go out last night?”

“Of course I went out last night”

“I’ve hearing things about you, you know”

“And they’re probably true”

“You move on quick” Hunter says clearly desperate to get something out of Sebastian

“What can I say? You forced me to adapt, hey how’s that nice cozy closet of yours going by the way?”

There are whispered “Oh Snap” ‘s and “ Ooo Burn” ‘s from the Warblers still eavesdropping outside.

“Come on baby don’t be like this-”

“Are we done here?” Sebastian snaps cutting Hunter off

There’s a silence, then a few footsteps that makes the Warblers think Sebastian is going to come out. But then the footsteps stop.

“One more thing, can you take off the glasses for a minute?”

Nick and Jeff look at each other in horror.

“What?” they hear Sebastian say weakly

“The glasses Sebastian” he says again more firmly

There’s another silence as they suspect Sebastian is taking off the sunglasses. Then if they strain their ears they can here a soft gasp that could only belong to Hunter.

“You don’t have hang-over Bas”

“No, no I don’t” Sebastian replies quietly

“Fuck you’ve been crying, I made you cry”

“Yes, you did”

There is another silence either longer than the last, so Jeff being Jeff decides to crack open the door ever so slightly just enough so he could see a bit of what was going on.

_Oh Crap, Nick’s not gunna like this._

They were in each other’s arms, lips locked firmly together as they kissed, Hunter’s arms around Sebastian’s waist trapping him. Then as quickly as it had happened Sebastian is pushing Hunter off him, stumbling back in shock.

“Fuck” Sebastian swears breathlessly

Jeff quickly closes the crack in the door just in case they noticed him and continues to listen with Nick.

“I don’t want this” Sebastian suddenly yells making all of the Warblers jump in surprise “I don’t want this, I don’t want you” they hear Sebastian continue angrily

There’s a pause.

“I don’t want to be in love with you anymore” Sebastian says just loud enough for the eavesdropping Warblers to hear.

“But you are aren’t you” Hunter finishes

More silence.

“She was a mistake baby I swear to god it was the worst 20 minutes of my life”

“20 minutes?” Sebastian snorts

“Yep that was how long it took me to realize how ridiculously gay and in love with you I am” and someone in the group warblers mutters “Smooth”

“Hunt, stop it”

“Give me another chance Bas I swear I won’t let you down”

“Fine, one last chance”

That wasn’t Hunter’s last chance. 


	3. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied character death, drug overdose

“Hunter say something”

Hunter doesn’t answer him, staring straight ahead at the wall and trying to will himself not to cry.

“Hunter please”

He should have known, what had he really been expecting? Sebastian was no good, everyone had told him that. Heartbreak had been inevitable, this whole thing had just been an accident waiting to happen and yet it still hurt so damn much.

“What do you want me to say?”  snaps Hunter

“I-I don’t know I was just expecting-“

“You were expecting me to fight this? You were expecting me to beg and cry and scream so loudly that the whole damn school can hear me?” growls Hunter “Believe me Sebastian I  _want_  to do all those things but it’s not going to do a scrap of fucking difference” 

Sebastian sighs, “It’s better this way Hunter, it was just- it was getting to much for me and- I just- I don’t want this to end badly because I cheated or something”

“So what? You just end it for no apparent reason” scoffs Hunter

“We aren’t working”

Hunter tries to force a bitter laugh but it comes out as a strangled sob.

“Hunter-“

“It’s fine, perfectly fine, didn’t really like you that much anyway”  

Sebastian visibly flinches as Hunter gets up and quickly leaves the common room without so much of a backward glance. Of course he is lying, he was crazy about Sebastian in fact he was beyond crazy about him he was  _in love_  with him but clearly that isn’t enough. When he does finally get back to his dorm he goes straight to the box he swore he wouldn’t touch again and a clumsily fills the needle. It hurts at first, but as the pains subsides it turns into relief from the heart ache and so he takes another and another and until there is enough of the drug coursing through his system that he feels sated. He just wants to forget, to forget everything. To forget every happy memory, to forget every “I love you” because it doesn’t mean a thing anymore, nothing means anything anymore and Hunter is just so done with  _thinking_  about it.  The drugs aren’t enough, he can still see Sebastian’s face and piercing green eyes and so he begins to go through his stash of alcohol until he is so drunk that the world is slightly blurry at the edges.

“Hunter?”

He sees Nick burst through the door and look down at the steroids, then back at him and Hunter is to drunk to even  _care_  what Nick thinks of it.

“You want some?” Hunter slurs, holding up the beer bottle

Then the room begins to spin and Hunter heart begins to beat too fast, he feels dizzy and sick, vaguely hearing Nick scream before the world goes black.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The first thing Hunter registers is that his head is throbbing and there’s a constant beeping that sounds so  _loud_. Then everything just turns into flashes of color and light and random pictures. Him as a baby, his mother holding him in her arms and staring down at him fondly as his father comes up behind her and presses a kiss to her cheek. His first day of school, when his father drove him up to the school gates and told him that everything was going to be awesome and that if anyone gave him a hard time that he’d get his army to scare them. Middle school, his very first music class where he stood up and sung to everyone and they clapped and applauded, in that very moment  _knowing_ that it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Then military school, in his immaculate uniform laughing his head off at one of Mathew’s corny jokes. And then finally Dalton, the Warblers and winning Regionals, Sebastian’s lips pressed against his, their first date at a fancy French restaurant where Hunter couldn’t even read the menu, the first time they made love with Sebastian kissing and touching him slowly and passionately and him being in  _heaven_ , the first time he told Sebastian he loved him and the way Sebastian just stopped what he was doing and kissed him softly, whispering the same words into Hunter’s ear and his last completely coherent thoughts were “I love you” and “I’m sorry”.

Then everything goes dark again.

When he awakes again the world is black and white and as he slowly opens his eyes he realizes that everything is simply silhouettes against a grey background. There’s no noise, it’s so silent that he can hear his heart thumping against his chest and when he moves he can hear the sickening squish of his muscles stretching. He’s still somewhat alive, he can tell from his heartbeat but he’s not in his world anymore and as he sits up right he’s able to recognize some of the black shapes. A swing set from the park near the house, Sebastian’s car, several familiar buildings but everything is sort of distorted and makes Hunter dizzy just looking at it. He clumsily begins to try and stand, his legs wobbling as he finally gets to his feet.

“Your finally awake”

The high-pitched voice makes him jump; whipping his head around to find the source of the voice but there’s no one.

“Where the hell am I?”  asks Hunter to the empty, black and white world

“Purgatory, the high council is still trying to figure out what do with you”

The voice speaks again, startling Hunter so much that he almost loses his balance on his shaky legs. 

“What high council?” says Hunter in a shaky voice

“What? You think god figures out who goes in and goes out?  Course not, he’s a busy man so the high council of angels takes care of it but-um you’ve stumped them a bit so they sent you here”

“So I’m not dead?”

“Not yet no” replies the voice “Although your not exactly  _alive_  per say just kinda in-between the two”

Hunter’s stomach does a sickening drop as the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He’s dead or going to be, he’s never going to finish school, he’s never going to see his parents or become one-

and he’s never going to see Sebastian again.

The last one is more of a stab in the gut than anything else.

“Can-can I see them? Can you show me?”

“The people in the land of the living? Of course, that’s kind of what I’m here for” answers the voice “Just sort of look into the bright screen that’s about to appear”

Sure enough there’s a bright light and then a screen appears, similar to the one’s at the movie theatre and Hunter watches as it zooms in on his lifeless body in the hospital bed, hearing the long beep that signals he is no longer alive.  The room goes insane, doctors and nurses streaming in and rushing around him in an attempt to revive him. But it’s no use. Then the scene changes and he can see his parents and a doctor in the waiting room.

“I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Clarington but he didn’t make it”

The sound his mother makes is heartbreaking, her broken sobs echoing around him.

“How did this happen?” croaks his father who looks like he’s about to burst into tears

“It could have been an accidental overdose but from what the boy that found him told us, we suspect he did it with the intention of taking his own life. 

“But why would he do that?” wails Mrs. Clarington clinging onto his father “He was a happy boy”

“Were you aware that Hunter was in a romantic relationship with another student at Dalton?” asks the doctor

His parents both shake their heads, looking at each other in confusion.

“Well we’ve been told that relationship ended only a few hours before your son was found unconscious”

“Is he here? That student?” asks his father

“Yes Sebastian is just being told the news now”

On que the scene changes again, flashing to a different waiting room where Sebastian and Nick sit anxiously, Hunter watching as the doctor enters the room and they both quickly stand up.

“Is he-“

“I’m sorry Sebastian, he didn’t pull through”

Hunter watches Sebastian freeze and shake his head.

“No-no he can’t be! Let me see him, let me see him!”

Nick has to physically restrain Sebastian, who starts to kick and scream as several doctors rush in and try to calm him down.

“Let go of me! He’s not dead” Sebastian sobs “He’s not dead, he didn’t fucking kill himself because of me- he’s didn’t-he’s not-"

Sebastian crumples onto the floor and Hunter feels sick, he looks so  _broken_  and nothing like the boy Hunter knows.

And the screen disappears.

Hunter doesn’t even realize he’s crying until his vision begins to blur. 

 


	4. The Golden Rule (Hunter's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a little while ago I wrote a Niff prompt fill called "The Golden Rule" (If you haven't read it check it out) and it had Zombies and stuff and there was a flashback where Sebastian got bit and Hunter refused to shoot him, instead shutting himself away in a tent with Sebastian and waiting for him turn. Well after that I wrote this little thing from Hunter's perspective so here.
> 
> Warnings: Zombies, major character death, swearing and a bit of blood

His temperature is through the roof; Hunter’s hand is covered in sweat from just touching Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian won’t lie still, moving around and mumbling almost incoherent sentences. He’s refusing to take any more painkillers, which in itself is worrying. He’s been infected; Hunter  _knows_ that, the gaping bite on Sebastian’s leg serves as a stinging reminder. He’s breaking the golden rule by not having shot Sebastian straight between the eyes but he can’t bring himself to give up.

“H-hunter?”

Hunter focuses his attention solely to Sebastian who is saying the first recognizable word in the past hour.

“I’m here Bas,” whispers Hunter, gently stroking Sebastian’s cheek

All his pride, all of his denial has just melted away at the thought of losing Sebastian. He can admit the truth to himself. He, Hunter Clarington has fallen in love with Sebastian and right now all he cares about is trying to save him.

“What the h-hell are you doing?”

“Trying to keep you alive”

“B-but the golden rule? You should have shot me” whispers Sebastian “W-why are you wasting all our meds on me”

Hunter doesn’t know what to say so instead he says nothing, gently leaning down and pressing his lips and against Sebastian’s warm ones. Sebastian weakly kisses back before Hunter pulls away and says the three words he wants to say.

“I love you”

Sebastian’s eyes flutter close as he smiles and he grips Hunter’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I- you have no idea how long I’ve waited for those words” he says breathily

“How long?” asks Hunter, partially to distract himself from the truth that Sebastian is slowly going to lose it, and to distract Sebastian from the obvious pain he’s in.

“Do you remember that day-“ Sebastian coughs up a bit of blood, which Hunter quickly wipes away with a handkerchief before he continues “That day after Warbler rehearsals that you asked m-me to help you with t-that routine?”

“Yeah?”

“I d-don’t remember what is was but I just wanted you to love me- so b- badly”

Hunter can’t help but smile despite himself.

“J-just my luck that you waited until I w-was on my deathbed” says Sebastian breathlessly

“Don’t say that Bas”

“It’s true tho-” Sebastian cuts off midsentence into a coughing fit, hacking and spluttering up more blood “Fuck, my lungs are on fire”

“Don’t talk then” whispers Hunter, feeling something wet trickling down his cheek and  _fuck he’s crying_

Sebastian suddenly giggles and Hunter’s stomach does a sickening drop because he knows that it’s only a matter of time before Sebastian loses his mind completely, within a few hours Sebastian will want nothing more than to rip out his throat and guzzle it down for lunch. But he tries not to think about it, instead curling up at Sebastian’s side.

“Hunter?” croaks Sebastian weakly

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for- for be so mad at you and I- I love you too”

The words hurt so much it’s almost unbearable, his heart  _aching_  and to stop himself from letting out a sob Hunter has to bury himself into Sebastian’s chest.

“You’re going to try and kill me in another few hours” says Hunter shakily

“And your going to have to shoot me” answers Sebastian, his voice so strained that the words barely come out at all

“I won’t” says Hunter determinately

And he means it, he’s made his decision, he’s going to wait for Sebastian to rip him to pieces. He doesn’t  _care_  anymore. Nick will never forgive him for this; he hasn’t even forgiven him about Blaine and Kurt’s death. To be honest he hasn’t even forgiven himself for that.

But what he will never forgive himself for is not protecting Sebastian and that is enough to want to die.

“What?”

“I can’t do it Bas, I’m not going to shoot you” explains Hunter  

Sebastian is giggling again and Hunter knows his time is almost up, squeezing his eyes shut. The ridiculous amounts of medication in Sebastian’s system must be slowing the process down because it seems like forever before he here’s a soft growling like noise which signals Sebastian is turning. He opens his eyes to find Sebastian staring at him inquisitively, like an animal not quite sure whether something is safe.

“I’m so sorry Sebastian”

Sebastian’s mouth continues to open and close and then he kind of moves to bite him but it’s slow and sluggish and Hunter easily moves out of the way. It’s obvious that the inhuman strength and speed hasn’t kicked in yet and again that’s probably because of all the drugs in his system.  Hunter squeezes his eyes shut again and waits, feeling a tiny nip on his collarbone. He has a minute or so at the most before the change is complete and without even thinking he opens his eyes one last time, removes his dog tags and gently clicks them around Sebastian’s neck, letting out a yelp as Sebastian bites his wrist. And Hunter looks into Sebastian’s eyes a final time and watches the last of the green flicker to red and hears Sebastian screech, suddenly lunging towards him.

And it’s over.

Times up.

 


	5. Our Perfect Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr text post I saw, I was feeling a bit poetic today. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Slut shaming, A bit of violence (no too heavy) and a few mentions of blood.

“You’re late”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he continues to stride into the rehearsal room, completely ignoring his captain.

“I said, you’re late,” repeats Hunter, his voice sounding a lot angrier than the first time

“Oh I heard you the first time,” says Sebastian with a smirk “I just chose to ignore it”

Hunter’s fists clench and unclench and it looks like he’s gritting his teeth together in an attempt to calm himself down. Sebastian doesn’t know why but he gets immense satisfaction from this.

“I’m so sorry for disrupting your sex life with my rehearsals,” drawls Hunter sarcastically “Please forgive me”

Not a single Warbler in the room dares to make a sound and rightly so because Hunter’s comment has made Sebastian _livid_.

“What was that military brat? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you’re ridiculously large ego”

“Perhaps I should make myself clearer then” says Hunter “I sincerely apologize for interrupting your daily routine of fucking everything with a pulse and a dick”

It shouldn’t bother him as much as it does, but he’s not used to Hunter fighting back. That was more of a recent thing.

“Still can’t hear you!” calls out Sebastian, he knows he’s being immature but he’s pissed off and doesn’t care “I think it was your abnormally large nose that blocked it out this time”

He’s knows he’s hit a soft spot purely by the way Hunter’s hand instinctively flies up to his nose.  He looks absolutely furious now, his fists in balls, and he honestly seems like he wants to punch Sebastian out.     

“Then maybe you’ll hear this,” growls Hunter, storming towards Sebastian so there’s little space between them “You’re a slut” 

SMACK.

Sebastian’s hand flies out before his brain can connect with what’s being said, getting Hunter straight across the cheek. There’s an angry red mark on his face but that’s nothing compared to anger on his features.

“You little-”

Sebastian wants to take it back almost instantly because sure, he hates Hunter but he hadn’t meant to actually hit him.  Nick and Jeff are already moving to try ands stop Hunter from murdering him but they aren’t quite quick enough to restrain the punch that clocks him straight in the nose at full force and sends him toppling over. There’s a sharp burst of pain and Sebastian can feel his own blood trickling down towards his lips.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean that”

Hunter’s frozen in Nick and Jeff’s restraints as he surveys the damage on Sebastian’s face.

“You know what?” yells Thad suddenly “Why don’t our captains take it outside!”

There are a few murmurs of agreement from the rest of the Warblers and looking at each other reluctantly Nick and Jeff release their grasp on Hunter.

“Don’t kill each other out there” sighs Nick as he watches Hunter storm onto the adjoining balcony and slam the door behind him.

Sebastian reluctantly follows, stepping out into the cool night air of the balcony and softly closing the wooden doors behind him. Hunter’s hunched over the railing and as Sebastian takes two, very purposeful, steps towards him he shoots his head around.

“Are you going to slap me again?” asks Hunter bitterly, glaring daggers at him

Sebastian quickly shakes his head, moving to the opposite side of the balcony. He looks up and tries to count how many stars there are in an attempt to distract himself from the ever-present pain in his nose. There’s a silence that seems to stretch on and on forever between them and Sebastian almost jumps out of his skin when he feels Hunter’s weight leaning on the railing next to him. 

“They’re nice aren’t they?” asks Hunter finally, his voice so soft that Sebastian almost doesn’t hear him

“What?”

“The stars, they’re a good distraction” sighs Hunter as if it’s the most obvious thing the world.

“What are we distracting ourselves from exactly?” asks Sebastian although he’s already knows the answer

“Life, our own misery, the fact that we really only beat each other up for show”

_For show?_

“Well it’s mustn’t be as good a distraction as you thought it was because you’re still thinking about it,” snaps Sebastian but his words aren’t menacing, in fact they sound pathetic even to his own ears

That shuts Hunter up for a while as they just stare up at the night sky, Sebastian occasionally whipping away blood from his nose. 

“You aren’t a slut Sebastian”

Sebastian forces a choking, bitter laugh.

“I’m serious, that was a fucked up thing to say” says Hunter

“And yet you still said it”

“Because I’m an A grade asshole” explains Hunter “That and the punch were complete dick moves on my part”

“Is this an apology?” scoffs Sebastian

“The closest you’re going to get to one, yes”

More silence, but this time it’s not as comfortable. Sebastian wants to say something, to apologize for the slap and everything he’s said but he can’t find the word so instead he attempts to keep some form of conversation going.

“The moon is nice too though”

Hunter laughs softly, “Oh?”

“Yes but everyone ignores the moon because they’re too busy looking at the stars” says Sebastian seriously “She’s just as important and far more unique” 

“True”

“This is a dumb conversation topic”

“Also true”

Sebastian lets out a frustrated sigh, “Look I’m sorry for-”

“I know, and so am I”

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair, “Why don’t we just stop with the fighting?”

“Why don’t we?”

Sebastian is about to answer but before he can he feels a warm hand brush against his. He’s so shocked that he freezes, rooted to the spot as he lets Hunter tangle their fingers together.

“What the-”

But Hunter doesn’t seem to be listening, looking up at the stars.

“Consider it a truce Sebastian”


	6. The Scandal of 1813

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Historical AU
> 
> Notes: I'm back! Slowly, weening myself back into the swing of writing so bare with me. The prompt box will be back open now so feel free to leave a comment or drop a message in the ask box, but please be nice and know that filling them can take a while. 
> 
> Warnings: None, for once.

Everything around him is just mindless chatter, white noise to attempt to focus on. Hunter’s gaze lingers on the colourful sea of dancers, watching the ruffled gowns and medal adorned chests twirl around the floor gracefully. He vaguely hears Lord Elliot say something mildly amusing and so numbly he laughs, only paying half the attention he should be to the conversation. Elizabeth has a firm grip on his arm, which she occasionally tugs when she feels he isn’t paying enough attention to the conversation or when it’s his turn to have input into it. He partially despises himself for being so preoccupied at the ball but on the other hand he’s too busy searching the party to give a damn. 

“Darling, what has gotten into you tonight?” whispers Elizabeth harshly into his ear, just as the count riles up to tell another pompous joke

“I’m sorry my dear I must be a bit- distracted that’s all.”

“You’re making a fool of us in front of all of English society, at least _try_ ” she hisses

He’s trying, as hard as he possibly can. But he can’t deny the fear, the terrifying thought, of seeing Sebastian again. Their first encounter at the train station had awoken something awful inside of him, a beast so monstrous and so lustful that it has become almost impossible to contain. It’s thoughts consumed by Sebastian and doing things with him that should be done with his wife, those things which are supposed to be sacred for marriage and love. The beast does not know nor care about such things however and neither does Sebastian, who seems content to undo and ruin him, making his intentions towards Hunter quite clear. Which is why he must keep watch for him, he cannot afford to let his guard down for if he does he might accidentally awaken the animal and that would be truly disastrous.

“What about you Hunter? What are your thoughts on the future of England?”

Henry’s gruff voice suddenly alerts Hunter to his current and rather precarious situation. The group of about five aristocrats and their wives are staring at him expectantly and he not only has no recollection of the previous conversation, he also has to say something reasonably intelligent too.

“She seems as if it’s a great one, although with so much uncertainty these days the future is quite hard to predict”

He hopes this sounds reasonable enough for their eager ears as he takes another sip of his drink. He’s in luck because no sooner are the words uttered there are a chorus of “Quite right” with the exception of the wives who just smile and nod in response, including Elizabeth who seems quite pleased with his sudden involvement. Said involvement however is short-lived as he makes the fatal mistake of letting his eyes wander a little bit too far to his left.

His heart lurches and he cannot look away.

Sebastian’s piercing green eyes stare at him from across the room, teasing and tempting him. His lips are twisted into a foul smirk as if he knows fully well the affect he’s having and when their eyes finally meet Hunter is greeted with a wink that makes the pit of his stomach fill with too much warmth. The beast is awake again, growling hungrily and despite Hunter’s futile attempts at fighting it, it refuses to back down.

“I’m going to dance,” says Elizabeth with a bright smile, clearly unaware of anything out of the ordinary in her husband’s behaviour “Would you care to join me?” 

“I think I’m feeling a bit unwell,” replies Hunter weakly, his gaze flickering to Sebastian who is surrounded by a large group of young girls “I’ll dance with you later, you have my word.”

This pleases Elizabeth enough for her to sweetly brush a kiss to his cheek before disappearing into the ocean of dancers. He excuses himself from the aristocrat’s conversation with the same lie but instead of making his way towards Sebastian he moves in the complete opposite direction. His heart thumping in his chest and the beast riling, he tries to put as much distance between them as possible. He takes another sip of his drink and stays in the far corner of the ballroom, hoping to god that Sebastian won’t catch up to him. He watches Elizabeth in her light pink gown spin around the dance floor, occasionally shooting him a warm smile, which he returns back with just as much enthusiasm. It’s the perfect distraction, and he can feel himself calming down and the beast finally going back to sleep.

“Has anybody ever told you how handsome you are?”

Sebastian’s sudden closeness almost makes him jump. He’s right behind him, practically pressed up against his back and his lips almost inches from Hunter’s ear.

“My _wife_ tells me quite frequently,” snaps Hunter, desperate to get Sebastian as far away from his as possible

Sebastian’s hand brushes against his thigh and a jolt of panic rushes through Hunter as he quickly looks to make sure nobody is watching the scene. They’ve earned a few looks of confusion already and Hunter instinctively shoves Sebastian with his shoulder in an attempt to stop his advances.

“Stop it Sebastian, people are looking,” he growls 

“Why can you not just admit that you have affections for me?” asks Sebastian, his breath warm against the back of his neck 

“Because I do not.”

“Then why haven’t you made a scene yet? Surely if this were bothering you so much you would have humiliated me by now”

Sebastian’s logic makes far to much sense for Hunter’s liking.

“I have the decency to not ruin you,” says Hunter stiffly, gulping down the last of his drink and placing it on a silver tray going past “In return I would appreciate it if you let me have my peace”

Sebastian laughs, a soft and almost musical laugh as he moves into Hunter’s line of sight. He looks so very smug, completely pleased with himself for getting a reaction.

“Something tells me you’re a wonderful dancer,”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well it must be so _exhausting_ dancing around the truth all time, but you seem to be quite good at it” says Sebastian with a condescending grin

“I’m _telling you_ the truth”

“I doubt that, highly, but nevertheless if you want to spend the rest of your life living a well crafted lie it’s really not my problem” Sebastian sighs “However should you ever want to have a bit of harmless _fun_ , the offer still stands.”

“How dare you-”

Hunter doesn’t have time to finish his sentence or even the thought, as Sebastian joins the ocean on the dance floor with a smile and a wink. However Hunter’s eyes don’t leave him as he dances with a young girl in a pale blue dress, nor do they leave him when he whispers something in her ear seductively. He doesn’t know what infuriates him more; the gesture, or the way Sebastian obviously looks is his direction to mock him. Hunter does not appreciate being mocked nor does he appreciate having his mind played with and Sebastian seems determine to do both of those things.

Well, two can play at that game.

He finds Elizabeth in the crowd easily and quite charmingly sweeps her into a waltz, being sure to press his body as close to hers as possible. He brushes his lips ever so gently against the soft skin on the side of her neck but lets his eyes flicker to Sebastian whose constant smirk falters. She lets out a tiny gasp and he knows he should enjoy it but he’s far too preoccupied with getting back at Sebastian. Hunter tightens his grip on her waist and glances back at Sebastian who seems to be trying to out do him. Hunter watches as Sebastian’s hand begins to wander down his partner’s body but he’s clearly hesitating as if touching her is somewhat repulsing. Then his thoughts wander down the road of why that could be, which leads to the idea that maybe Sebastian would like it to be _his_ body, which spirals down to the possibility that Hunter might _want_ it to be him, and that train leads to the awful fantasy of what that would involve.

“Hunter, is something the matter?”

He can barely here Elizabeth’s voice let alone answer it. His mouth has gone dry; he can’t tear his eyes away from Sebastian’s face, from his eyes, from his lips, from his hands. The music quickens, as do his thoughts and he can feel himself spiralling into a whirlwind of want and lust and need. Sebastian’s smirk is back and it’s clear that Hunter has given the game away, so clear in fact that Sebastian excuses himself from his partner and begins to make his way out of the ballroom with the message just as clear as Hunter’s feelings; if you want me, I’ll be waiting.

“Hunter?”

In a last line of defence, in one last effort to control himself, he tries to think of god. He tries to tell himself that it is not only a sin to commit adultery but also a sin to lust outside of marriage and a sin to lie with another man and just about every single thought running through his mind is a sin but it’s all so useless and the moment Sebastian disappears and the door shuts behind him Hunter’s mind is made up. 

“I’m feeling a bit faint, I think I’ll go get some fresh air”

He stumbles away from her in that instant and in a giddy haze makes his way in the general direction Sebastian went.  His speed means that he reaches the doors in next to no time, throwing them back and charging through. There’s a brief second of panic when he suddenly realises the hallway is empty, had Sebastian left?  Had he been too late? Hunter begins to make his way down the hallway, his boots clicking on the marble floor way too loudly for his liking, when there is an overwhelming tug. 

“Shh, don’t make a sound,” whispers Sebastian’s unmistakable voice in his ear 

Hunter silently nods and lets Sebastian pull him into an unknown room.


End file.
